1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an array of light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), and also relates to an apparatus having such an array of light emitting elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting apparatuses with LED elements provided therein are used for illumination, backlighting, and the like. In recent years, light emitting apparatuses are also used for automotive lamps such as headlights in automobiles. One example of such light emitting apparatuses is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai (Laid-open) No. 2006-48934. This light emitting apparatus has an LED array, and includes several LED elements arranged in series in order to ensure a needed luminous flux. Another example of light emitting apparatuses is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 2006-80442. This light emitting apparatus is another LED array device that possesses a plurality of light emitting sections on one support substrate.